Pain
by deathgod-121
Summary: Naruto is a boy of mystery. No one knows anything about him other than his friends knowing he's super smart. But a certain Uchiha has stumbled upon something more. Will it lead them to each other or away and into more pain. SasuNaru.
1. Hint of the past

This is my first of many FanFics and I hope you like it.

Naruto is a boy of mystery. No one knows anything about him other than his friends knowing hes super smart. But a certain Uchiha has stumbled upon something more. Will it lead them to each other or away and into more pain.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and never will (Cries silently)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Hint of the past

His fingers traced the blade as it lay in his other hand. It shone in the light taunting him to get closer to it. Drawing him in with its bribes. ( Come on ill make you feel better ill take away your pain and suffering. Bring me closer let your pain disappear.) Those words from it echoed in his ear his eyes glazing over with longing. Then all was interrupted as a voice calling his name entered his consciousness.

"Naruto are you there answer me. Your going to be late for school if you dont get up right now!"

Looking to the door the voice just stayed there and then foot steps could be heard walking down the halls and down the stairs. Laying the blade down on the desk the boy named Naruto trudged his way to his room to change into his uniform. Forgetting those inviting thoughts once again.

"Oi, Kiba what do you think your doing you were supposed to wait for me"

Turning around Kiba found the person the disembodied voice belonged to. And watched as the blond boy came straight towards him and just barely ducking away from a punch aimed for his head.

"Hey you were ten minutes late in getting up. If I hadn't left then I would have been late along with you and certainly didn't want to be late, so tough luck."Stated Kiba as his finger thrust towards the blond.

Sneering in reply the blond sat down stealing little pieces of food here and there from his unwilling neighbors. Smiling when thee hands weren't quick enough to smack his away.

They all st there talking about things that interested them. Naruto had lost interest and decided to sort out what had happened this morning. he knew he had woken up and gotten into the shower, and then heading to the tiny kitchen like thing in his dorm. even though it was there it served no purpose for him because he usually ate in the cafeteria. But for some reason he was drawn to this small corner. And then there was nothing he couldn't remember anything in that time frame it was all gone as if his mind didn't want him to remember.

"Hey did you guys know that there is going to be a new transfer student today and I heard he was handsome too, plus ultra rich."

This caught Naruto's attention making him snap out of his thoughts. Turning to look at the pinked haired girl named Sakura, who, for some reason decided to sit with them today. Naruto thought it was probably because her friend Ino and his friend Shikamaru had just recently gotten together.

"What do you mean transfer? Isn't it to late in the year to do that?"

Anyways this school is topped of the line and there even a waiting list to get in."

Everyone looked to Naruto who had been quiet this whole entire time but knew that what he had said was true. Now this kid seemed to be even more interesting. All of them had, had trouble getting into this school, all except Naruto and a few others who had top notch scores. Plus another entry condition had to be that you had money, and tons of it. Brains and money is what this school accepted.

When everyone had passed they were surprised to know that Naruto had passed when they had first met him. He was a total troublemaker and goofball. Never taking things seriously. But all of there thoughts had changed when they had Shikamaru hack into the computers mainframe.

They had found out that Naruto had passed with a perfect score. And that he knew the chairman personally ( Tsunade ). But that was about it.

Otherwise the fox like boy was a complete mystery. Another weird thing they had found out was that only his first name was in the computer. Even the rosters for class were like that. And no matter how much Shikamaru searched he couldn't find anything else. Leaving it at that.

All at once they shook there heads trying to get rid of the memories ( by the way all of the people are: Shika, Kiba, Lee, Choji, and Shino. Remember Ino and Sakura are misfits ). All of them earned confused looks from Naruto, Ino, and Sakura.

Soon there food was gone and it was time to head off to there classes. With only Kiba and Naruto walking to the same class which was with another acquaintance of Naruto. Iruka-sensei.

As usual the class was pretty well behaved when the two entered. Naruto though earned looks from some of the girls and some unbecoming words. But as usual he ignored them as kiba followed him to the back of the class. Snickering when he sat down knowing that his friend and glared at the girls putting them on their place.

"Good morning class. Today as you know, we have a new student joining us."

Everyone looked to their math teacher, waiting for him to go on.

"I hope everyone will welcome him and help him get used to his new environment." Looking to the door he gestured for the student to come in. And so it did.

All of the girls gasped as the boy walked into their class. Yelling out how gorgeuse he was and bombarding him so they could get his number or any information they could.

Iruka decided now was the time to finish up.

"Will you please introduce yourself?"

All attention was set on the new boy as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, please don't be troublesome towards me." Said the boy now known as Sasuke in his low and demeaning voice.

"_Oh boy this is going to be a tough year_." Thought Iruka as he pointed Sasuke to his seat.

Naruto watched as his teachers hand pointed to the seat next to his own on the other side of the isle. Looking away as the dark haired boy turned to look at him.

"_I wonder what his problem is? Does he think he's to good to talk to me or something?"_Pondered Sasuke as he looked at the blond boy sitting next to him. Watching him from the corner of his eye as he watched him carry a conversation with the boy next to him.

As the class went on Sasuke looked over to see what the blond was doing. For some reason he couldn't figure out why he kept on looking at the blond. He seemed to remind him of someone he had once met. And during this little sight seeing escapade he saw that he was asleep. But he wasn't the only one to notice. So had his teacher.

"Naruto-kun, if your going to sleep through my class..." He said as he walked closer and closer to the boy. "...then I think you should get up and do all the problems on the board" As the ruler came landing on the boys head.

The whole class had started laughing as Naruto rubbed his head and walked to the front of the class. Overlooking his at hand task.

"Iruka... I have no idea how to do this"

Once again everyone started to laugh. Sasuke even noticed that the boys friend was laughing but from the way he laughed he knew it had to do with something else. Turning to watch the boy walk back up the isle with a look of content and fake embarrassment. And when he finally sat back down he noticed that the blond's friend had an even bigger smile on his face. And turning back to look at his teachers face he saw the hint of a smile but also anger at the same time.

Sasuke was totally confused with his new school. His Uchiha facade was faltering in his own mind and he didn't know why. As he was heading out the class room door he overheard the blond and there teacher talking.

"I know you know all the answers, but I still don't get wh you don't want anyone to know your smart plus you need to get to know people more. Its not like its going to hurt you."

Sasuke watched as the boys face didn't change from a smile but he say a hint of pain in his eyes nut only fro a brief minute as the boy patted his teacher on the shoulder and answered him in a low voice that strained Sasuke's ear to hear.

"But you know I will get hurt. You should know that the best. I'll never be accepted wherever I go no mater how much I change. All I can do is be the fool I am."

And with that Sasuke had to move quickly to get out of the oncoming boys way. Watching as the boys face went from discontent to a smile all in one quick motion. Slowly walking away leaving the Uchiha to this new found secret.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: that was very nerve racking coming up with a story I never thought it would take so much energy.(phew)

Naruto: well what did you think did you think it was going to be like eating a bowl of ramen?

Sasuke: Why do you have to bring up ramen at a time like this.

Me&Naruto: hey ramen is good!

Me: well no I didn't expect that but still...

Sasuke: Whatever. Please review.


	2. Inner Turmoil

Im so happy I got reviews. Yay for me. (Jumps for joy)

Sasuke: Calm down -glares-

Naruto: Aww don't do that Sasuke. Don't get mad at her for being happy.

Me: Ya I can have a happy time cant I? So cool it Mr. Iceman...

Sasuke:...

Me: What don't like it to bad so sad!

Sasuke:fists clench, teeth grit

Me: lol he he Mr. Iceman, ha ha ha.

Sasuke:runs at deathgod121

Me: Ahhhhh! Naruto save me!

Naruto: Save yourself, its your fault.

Naruto: this is the disclaimer, deathgod121 does not own Naruto thank god.

Chapter 2: Inner Turmoil

Sasuke had spent the rest of the day trudging through school wondering what Naruto had meant when he had said _"But you know I will get hurt. You should know that the best. I'll never be accepted wherever I go no matter how much I change. All I can do is be the fool I am."_ It didn't make any sense to Sasuke and it agitated him. He had two other classes with the blond. Science, History, and Math the class that started it all. But in all the classes it was exactly the same. That innocent smile that flaunted stupidity. But in all the classes they never once made eye contact to one another. As the day ended Sasuke had decided that things could not get any worse than they were but to his surprise they could.

On his way to his dorm he knew he would be sharing but he didn't know with who. Hoping it would be with someone calm and collected but yet again fate had decided that he would not get his way (ha ha Sasuke)

Slowly he opened the door to his room and there stood the subject of his confusion. The blond wonder.

"Sasuke-teme right? Welcome to the wonderful life of dorms"

He was totally flabbergasted. This was not the same kid in his classes that wouldn't even talk to him. But it was because that stupid smile was plastered on his face.

"Glad you remembered my name Dobe." Smiled Sasuke as he walked into the room and searched for the unoccupied room laying his things down on the bed. And turning to look at the blond who was glaring at his back with flaring anger

"Don't call me that Teme!"

Naruto couldn't believe it he knew he had been standoffish but that was because he knew the raven haired boy would end up being a total bastard. And he was right. Then he gives him this nice welcome along with a nickname. And what does he gt in return an insult how dare he. He thought he could just barge in here and take over well he had another thing coming. Turning on his heels he left the room hollering back.

"If you don't leave now your going to miss dinner." And with that ran down the hall and stairs. As Sasuke stood there wondering what his deal was until he himself went off in the same direction.

-------------

All of the gang was at the table waiting for Naruto to join them. They had some good news for Naruto but knew he would probably notice before anyone could tell him. A new person was sitting at the table and everyone knew Naruto would be ecstatic.

"Hey!" As if on cue here came their favorite blond and as he neared they knew he had saw. How could he has missed it anyway. The red hair totally stood out.

"Ahhhhh! Gaara! You're back!"

Gaara got up and waited for the blond to glomp on to him being totally used to it. As it was Naruto's nature. But as everyone knew Naruto was the only one who could get away with it since everyone knew they had been friends since they were little. But just like everyone else he knew nothing of the blond. Only what when on at school.

"I'm so happy your back. Did you get out early for good behavior, or... did you sneak out?"

"I got out with good behavior believe it or not." Inquired Gaara as Naruto let go of him and motioned to sit down.

------------

They had a good dinner with everyone back together. Naruto had been his usual self trying to steel food from others plates. But Gaara seemed to notice something was wrong but didn't mention it. Looking over to Kiba he knew he saw it to. And both nodded to each other knowing they had to get to the bottom of it.

As everyone said there goodbyes Gaara and Kiba knew it was action time and immediately cornered Naruto.

"Naruto we know there is something wrong with you what's up?" Kiba looked down at Naruto to see what his reaction was.

"I have no idea what you guys mean im perfectly fine there is nothing wrong with me."

Kiba and Gaara looked at each other and knew there was something wrong but at this time they knew they wouldn't be getting anything from him. So Gaara did what he could.

"Well okay but if something does happen you know you can tell us." ( I made Gaara so soppy)

"Of course who else id there to tell. But like I said there's nothing going on. And it will stay like that so don't get so troubled you'll go bald" And with that he was off running to his room.

------------

When Sasuke had walked into the room everything was dark but he knew Naruto was here because his bedroom light was on. (By the way these rooms are like little apartment emphasis on little. After all it's a prestigious school.) Still he wondered why all the light were off. Sneaking over to naruto room he stuck his ear to the door and could only hear humming, but of no song he had ever heard and then it stopped as the bed creaked and foot steps padded to the door. Sasuke's heart leaped with worry of being found. But the door never opened and instead watched the light go out. Leaving him the darkness to find his room. Which he did and went straight to bed hopping tomorrow would be better.

Naruto listened as Sasuke had walked away from his room and into his own. He had heard him come in as well but hadn't thought anything of it. He was to immersed in his writing. Humming and writing had become a hobby. It was all things he would wish had happened in his life or about things that interested him.

Looking over to his clock he knew that he need to stop or else he was going to get no sleep. It was already 11:00 and sleep nowadays came hard. Resting his head on his pillow he slowly dozed to sleep inviting the nightmares that would soon serenade him.

_**A little boy ran through the halls calling out the for help. But as usual no one came.**_

"_**What are you doing here little boy?"**_

_**Turning around they boy saw the shadow move closer to him. Trying as hard as he could to back away only to be stopped by a wall that came from no where.**_

"_**I'm looking for my parents do you know where they are?" His voice was small and could barley squeak out the words.**_

"_**Of course I do I could bring them to you. Do you want me to?"**_

_**The boy nodded.**_

"_**What is your name?"**_

"_**Naruto." mumbled the little boy.**_

"_**Good, good." And with that the man took the boys hand and led him away.**_

_**The road got darker and darker. Shadows loomed over them. Leading them to a old rickety house.**_

"_**Are my parents here?" questioned the boy as he looked up.**_

"_**Yep, there inside waiting for you."**_

_**Releasing the mans hand he ran for the house. The man right behind him. The door opened and with thoughts of his parents the boy went in. Hearing the door close behind him.**_

"_**Finally I have you me sweet little angle." Whispered the man. Bending forward and wrapping his arms around the boys waist. Nuzzling his mouth into the nape of his neck.**_

"_**I'll never let you go. You will stay with me forever. I will never let anyone see you again you are mine and only mine. I will cherish you and you will love me as much as I love you. You can never get away. Never. I will always be with you."**_

_**The boy starred into the purple eyes as the words echoed through his head and tears trickled down his face.**_

Naruto sat up with a gasp as the words echoed once again in his head. The days of that horrible house came back to him. Tears ran down his face. Those eyes lingered and that horrid voice engulfed him. Hugging his knees to his chest he looked at the clock, 2:43. It was going to be a long night.

He stayed in that position for an hour. Weeping his eyes dry. Gasping for air as he muffled his cries so he wouldn't wake Sasuke-teme. He needed to get up and get some water to keep himself hydrated. Slowly he made his way off his bed, and into the tiny kitchen getting a glass of water. Staying close to the wall just incase that man was around. Even though he knew he wasn't. He had been rid of him for eight years now. He was no longer six but still he couldn't forget that man after all he had been there for a whole year. As the memories came flowing back he once again heard the voice that he had this morning.

Looking to where it was he once again looked to the knife rack. Slowly reaching for it. As it caressed his ears with words of comfort.

"Come let me feel your blood. Let it ease away and drown your sorrows. Let him haunt you no more. Come, Come..."

Naruto raised the blade taking I its words wanting nothing more than to be rid of this pain.

"Hey are you up Dobe?"

At the sudden sound of a voice the knife clattered to the counter. Awaking naruto from the trance. And just like yesterday forgetting everything that had happened.

"Hey... are you okay? What are you doing Dobe its so early."

Sasuke watched as Naruto shook his head and saw him pick up a knife which he put back where it belonged. After which he turned away and headed back towards his room walking right past Sasuke. Quietly closing the door once again leaving Sasuke in the dark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger---- Mwuahahahahahah!

Me: Yay im done. And im still alive. Yay for me. I thought fro sure Sasuke would have killed be but lucky for me there was a bathroom nearby. I am in the debt of the inventor of the door, lock, and bathroom.

Sasuke: Your just lucky I calmed down so quick.

Me: Liar! I was stuck in there for 48 minutes.

Naruto: Ha ha ha you were in the bathroom that long you must of had to go.

Me: Shut up!

Sasuke: Losers

Background: Me and naruto bickering and throwing things at one another.

Sasuke: You guys are immature idiots.

Please review and thanks fro reading hope you liked it.


	3. Blind Affection

Thank you all who gave me comments it helped me a lot. It kept me going.

Naruto: Literally it did.

Sasuke: Yep, I would have to agree.

Me: What's that supposed to mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Even if I sold my soul it would never happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Blind Affection

Naruto had woken up early hoping to get out of the dorm before the Teme did. Yesterday had been awful between them, and personally he would get enough of him in their classes together. Even though he had paid no attention to the black haired wonder (of course he is a prodigywoop di do da for him). He had known he was there in those three classes. He had become the talk of the school. Everywhere the blond went he heard people talking about the new kid. It was getting tiresome. Just because he had looks and brains he suddenly became the only thing that mattered and to Naruto that was the most annoying thin in the world to him.

Grabbing his uniform he walked to the bathroom so he could take a shower not expecting to see the one person he didn't want to so early sitting on the couch.(Okay so this place has a tiny kitchen, a tiny living room, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. Like I said there prestigious.)

"Up so early Dobe."Sneered the Uchiha.

"Ya, what's it to you?" Not staying around long enough to hear the actual answer.

Naruto slumped into the bath letting the warm water rinse over his body. Scars of the past intruding his mind as last nights dream came back to him. He shuddered at the very thought of the cold room he used to stay in and the hands of the man who had imprisoned him keeping him all to himself. Creating scars that would never heal in his mind leaving the mark he so badly wished to. Subconsciously he reached up to the marks on his cheeks. Marks that he had, had since he was a baby but had found out the true meaning to them. One of the many things that he tried to forget but with no avail did that happen.

Sighing once more he got out and headed to dry off, looking at himself in the mirror eyes trailing to his stomach where the tattoo of his family lay. He had always liked the design. Admiring it from different angles. It was a thing of total mystery just like he was to everyone else except for the few who knew him for who he really was.

"Hey Dobe, you done in there yet its almost time to go."

Sasuke turned away from the bathroom as he heard a long trail of curse words. Also turning to see a flushed Naruto leave the bathroom.

"Sasuke-teme, why didn't you get me out earlier?! I'm going to be late now!"

Watching the blond hurry around he saw the blond hadn't noticed that he did get him out early but decided not to say anything. It was amusing to watch the boy run around getting stuff together and then run out the door.

"_Finally some peace and quiet."_

Before Naruto had gotten up Sasuke had been thinking of what had happened last night.

**Flashback**

**After Naruto had turned off his light and Sasuke had gone to his own room. He had stayed up a little longer going over some homework he had gotten. Finally going to sleep around 11:45pm. **

**A strange sound had Sasuke up around 2:30am. It sounded like whimpering from a small child Sasuke had no idea what it was until he heard it stopped and noticed that it had come from the Dobe's room. **

**Listening closer he could hear the rustling of sheets that meant the blond had probably woken from a bad dream. He thought for sure he had gone back to bed until he had heard th opening of a door and the running of water. **

**Expecting to once again hear the padding of foot steps and the opening and closing of a door he stayed put. But it had not come. This worried Sasuke a little. He didn't know why it did but it just did. Another one of the side effects he guess he had developed from the blond.**

**Getting off of his own bed he walked slowly to the door. Trying as quietly as he could to make no sound to see if he could see what the boy was doing. **

**Opening the door he looked to the kitchen. Gasping as he saw the blonds eyes gleam purple in the night. This had surprised the Uchiha but he just thought it was his imagination playing tricks on him**

**What he saw next made him jump the boy had a knife in his hand and was lowering it closer and closer to his own body. Looking to the boys face he could tell he was out of it, as he looked closer to naruto eyes seeing they were still purple but were drooping as if in a trance.**

**Not having enough time to think as he watched the blade get closer to skin he thought of the most logical thing to do and called out to he boy.**

"**Hey are you up Dobe?"**

**Coming out to stand by his door he watched as the dazed look left the blonds eyes and returned to their cerulean blue, and the blade dropped to the counter.**

**Keeping his eyes on the boy he watched as he picked up the knife and put it back in the holder. It was as if nothing had happened to him. Sasuke watched as Naruto came closer to him, passing right past him and into his own room closing the door behind him.**

**At first Sasuke was relieved that he had decided to check on the blond not wanting to imagine what would have happened. But at the same time he was mad that the bland had just ignored him once again.**

**Going back into his own room he decided from here on that as long as he was at this school he was going to figure out what was going on with Naruto. To himself it sounded weird but if it meant getting closer to the blond then it was going to happen.**

**End of flashback**

Now, not only did he have the little conversation between their teacher locked in his head but now he had the sight of last night burned into it. This school was already giving him problems and all of them lead back to that one idiot blond.

Sighing to himself he grabbed his jacket. Now even more determined to know the secrets the blond held. Which would begin with a good old hacking into the computers.

------

The morning had gone quite well thought Naruto as he sat on the school roof with his friends. The bastard hadn't said anything to him which was a plus in his book and he was still passing all his classes. All the students thought he was stupid but the teachers knew otherwise and just like Iruka, they would lecture him after class as to why he would act dumb. But with the help of the Chairman he was always let off the hook.

And speak of the devil here it came.

"Naruto-san please come to the heads office. I repeat Naruto-san please come to the heads office."Announced the lady on the other side of the intercom.

"What have you done now Naruto? Did you pull another prank or just get another teacher upset cause you wouldn't answer his questions."

Naruto looked over to his friends seeing the smug looks on there faces. They also knew he was a pure genius.

"Nope, none of the sort. Actually I have no idea why I would be called to the office. But I better go before that old hag Tsunade bursts a blood vessel." Smiled Naruto as he went to the door and opened it. Actually he knew exactly why he was going to the office. It meant his family was calling for him. And this meant that school was going to have to wait until he got back from what he knew would be at least a week trip.

Tsunade looked up from her desk as she watched the happy go lucky teenager walk into her office. He never seceded to amaze her with how well he could hide behind the mask that everyone knew. And even for her he would not let it slip. Actually he never let it slip. You could say he thought of it as showing weakness which in hi family was not allowed.

"What's up Tsunade-bachan.? Do I have to leave for a while again?"

If he had to leave he would rather go now than wait but it was whatever the higher ups decided.

"Naw, kid that's not why I called you believe it or not. Even though you will have to leave but it will only be for the night. You'll be back in no time."She saw the look of surprise on the boys face but only for a brief second until it was replaced with that smile again.

"Really. It's not something that I have to miss school for? Well that's a change in pace" Naruto scratched the back of his head. If he didn't have to leave for a while he wondered what could be going on.

"Well, I know this may be something you don't want to do but, your family had left the duty of you going to the party tonight to represent. Of course you know how important this is. So you they expect you to act accordingly."

He couldn't believe it his parents were actually letting him go to a party to represent them. This was definently something new. His parents had always said he was to immature to do this. Representing meant he would be the only one in his family there and would have to be the benefactor of all the questions that would be directed at him. His mind was swaying. Ha could barely even speak.

"What...time do I have to be ready?"

"You'll be leaving at 7 tonight right before dinner. Be prepared."

Nodding his head he left feeling Tsunade's eyes fallow him out. Quickly he walked to his class and for the rest of the day he awaited the party tonight.

Sasuke had noticed that after Naruto had been called to the office the boy had seemed to be even more airy than before. He went through class dazed and didn't even notice when a paper was passed to him. It was like he was of in Lala land.

He knew there was something going on that even his friend didn't know because even he looked surprised by the way Naruto was acting. Shaking his head he cleared the thought of the Dobe from his mind knowing he had more important things to think about than why the idiot was being stupider than a log.

Naruto looked at the clock. It was 6:30 and he had already gotten ready now he was just waiting in the main lobby for his ride. His nerves were getting the best of him. This would be his first time to such a big event but he had been to smaller ones and those would help with tonight. His family was wealthiest family in the world owning more than half of the worlds leading companies. It was a wonder really being so high up it almost some times feel like a dream to him. The secret was though was that no one knew who they were. No one had ever seen there faces it was law in their family. Everyone in his family didn't take there wealth for granted. By doing this they could still work and not be hassled. Their home was even unknown to the public or even the other families that were wealthy. To everyone they were shadows that moved in the dark taking over anything, never being seen by the light of day.

And tonight it would be Naruto's turn to uphold the families tradition. As he saw the car pull up he took a mask out of his bag. Slipping it on he was no longer Naruto but now he was Kyuubi.

Entering the car he saw his two bodyguards. One of them being Iruka who in his mask was known as Dolphin, and to his side was Silver.

"Good to see you Kyuubi-sama." Both of the guards said signaling the driver to go. This party was going to be something to remember. Yes it was.

------

Sasuke finished his work early getting ready to go to a very important party. He had earlier from his brother that he would be getting the chance to meet a very important person tonight. This had lightened the boys attitude by a lot knowing his brother meant it would be a person from the exclusive family that no one knew anything about. It was a chance of a life time.

Hurrying down the stairs he slid into his waiting car. Excitedly awaiting his soon to be encounter with the one named Kyuubi.

------

The party had been exactly what he had expected. Bodyguards at side he entered the meeting hall. Everyone turned to look at him. There masks stood out. It was like they were spot light in the middle of a vast ocean.

All eyes were locked on them. Even a pair of purple eyes. Eyes that held a strong lust as they fallowed the blond down the stairs and into the mists of everyone else never once leaving as he whispered words that meant only for the blond to hear.

"Finally I've found you once again my sweet angle."

As if hearing someone whisper into his ear Naruto looked around eyes falling directly on the spot where the man with purple eyes once stood. A shiver ran up his spine as a feeling of fear came into his heart. The fear that someone was here that wasn't supposed to be and a feeling that tonight was not going to go good at all.

"Kyuubi-sama are you okay?" Moving a hand to his masters shoulder he could feel him stiffen but then relax.

"Yes, I'm just fine. I was just thinking that's all. You can relax."

Reluctantly he removed his hand and watched as he slowly began to walk away only to be stopped. And to his surprise it was a certain Uchiha.

"Ah. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Kyuubi-sama. My name is Uchiha Itachi..." Kyuubi perked at the name "... And this is my little brother Uchiha Sasuke." Stretching out his hand to shake Kyuubi's.

Dolphin couldn't help but smile. The two who never said anything in class would now be forced to but from Kyuubi's reaction he could tell that this had indeed been a surprise.

Reaching out his hand he grabbed the older Uchiha's hand and then Sasuke's. Making sure he had a strong grip for both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Sasuke's eye's ran up and down Kyuubi. He looked exactly like the dobe but there posture was completely different from one another. Naruto held himself with carelessness while Kyuubi held himself with confidence. But still he couldn't get over the striking resemblance in their hair and how tall they were. If he didn't know better he would say they were the same person. Only one was stupid and one was dumb.

"Uchiha-san do you think it would be okay if I borrowed your brother? After all it looks like we seem to be the same age."

Sasuke looked at his brother seeing if it was okay and he nodded the okay and off the two walked. Little did they know purple followed there every movement.

"How dare you get close to my angle. I will never let anyone have him, other than myself."

Okay be honest when you read this was this okay. I had no idea what to write for a long time and just sat starring at the keyboard hoping it would write the story for me. But then I knew what to do and so here it is.

Naruto: You should have seen her she was crying and banging her head on the desk.

Me: No I wasn't! Well maybe the later... But I was not Crying!

Sasuke:...

Naruto: Hey Sasuke you saw her crying right.

Sasuke: Leave ne out of your childish squabbles.

Me: Thank you Sasuke... Hey I am not a child.

Naruto: Ya me neither!

Me: Please review. And thank's for reading. (grins real big)


	4. Unfaithful Meeting

Thanks for the reviews once again and I humbly apologize for this chapter being so late. I didn't mean for this to happen but school decided to surprise me with more tests than I would have liked in these past weeks. I swear I am going to die one day from a brain overload. And I bet its there plan to kill us all so that the old can rule the world and never change the ways of society that they knew we would change when we got older. They laugh at the saying "children are the future" bah they say.

Naruto and Sasuke: please accept her apologies. (Bows)

Me: Ahhh don't do that. You don't have to ask for apologies it was my fault and irresponsibility. Once again sorry and here is chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. (I wonder if you have to say this every time?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Unfaithful Meeting

His mind was in jumbles. He had finally found his angel once again and he was so close to him. Putting his hand to his chest, he could feel his heart thumpping, beating at an irregular speed. It was getting more and more excited at each passing moment. Sweat accumulated on his face as his hands moved frantically to hide the bush that was creeping up on his face.

"My sweet, sweet angel, how my hands long for the touch of your skin." His voice was no more than a whisper, as his hands stretched out and reached for the blond enclosing him in clenched fists.

Once again the blond turned around, looking for something. Retreating into the shadows he hid from his sight not wanting to be seen just yet. His mind went over all of the things he longed to do with the tan body. The images flew through his mind making him wither in anticipation.

But for now he would need to hold himself back. For now was not the right time. Because before that could happen he would need to get rid of all of the filth trying to dirty his angel.

His gaze turned leaving the blond. And instead looked right at the raven haired boy. Yes he would need to be rid of him if he ever wanted his angel to stay the pure soul he was. The obstacle that stood in his way, the onstacle thatkept him from the light that he wanted only for himself.

------------

Sasuke looked around the hall Kyuubi and him had been walking down for awhile. Its wall's were littered with portraits of people that held a certain type of importance and some of people who were just models. Most of them were old but he could tell that some were quite new. There were men and women some dressed in wester clothes some in kimonos and yukatas but all were old as well and as much as they intrigued him as to who they were they creeped him out to because they seemed to follow him (me: god! I absolutely hate that. How pictures eyes follow you. Its totally creepy.)

Just as he was about to open his mouth Kyuubi stopped in front of him once again sasuke noticed how much his body structure resembled that of Naruto's. It still bothered him a little but he knew it was impossible that Naruto could be Kyuubi, they were only alike in hight but the mannerisms were totally different. He chuckled to himself for even thinking that.

"Sasuke I would like to show you something that might just help you with future meetings." Slowly turning he put his hand on the wall and to Sasuke's amazement the wall opened up revealing a room that looked about as peaceful as the scenery of the ocean on a summer day.(me: I would love to have a secrtet base. i could attack people without them knowing.)

"What is this?" he tried to hide the surprise from his voice but knew it was there just the slightest. Walking in he saw that there were chairs and a couch along with books and some games and a computer. Although there was no one else there.Turning to Kyuubi he got the answer as to why.

"This..." he circled the room with his arms wide "... is my secret room and only I know about it along with some others but particularly me. I use it to get away since we all know these types of things can be a little tiring."

Sasuke could tell he was smiling just by the way his words sounded. This was his little secret room all to himself. No wonder he seemed so stress free out there on the floor.

"Sasuke, from now on you can use this room to..."he stuck out his hand gesturing to the room "... come here whenever you want, and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you very much I am very than..." before he could continue Kyuubi cut him off.

"Sorry Sasuke, but you don't need to be so formal with me. After all we are the same age, arn't?"

Nodding his head he agreed and looked around once more only to see one of Kyuubi's bodyguards standing in the hall.

He watched as he walked over and whispered something into Kyuubi's ear. And saw Kyuubi nod in agreement. And then turn toward him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but it looks like I have to go..."gesturing toward the room "... I hope you can put this to good use. I'll see you later."

And with that Sasuke watched as he turned and left his bodyguard following behind. Whispering to himself. " I thought you said not to be so formal with one another. Since we are the same age."

Within seconds Kyuubi was gone from his sight. Sighing he looked at the room once more before pushing the same spot that was pushed before closing the room, as if nothing had been there.

Slowly he turned to leave only to have the hall around him go cold.He felt he was no longer alone in the long hallway that surrounded him. Swinging his head around he came face to face with purple eyes staring at him from a corner covered in shadows. His body fading and mingling with the darkness. Leaving only his voice and eyes apparent.

"I see you have become acquainted with my little angel." his voice sent chills down Sasuke's spine. As the face inched a little closer.

"If you DARE to touch him in anyway I will personally KILL you. You will no longer see the world around you as safe. I will hunt you down and tear you from limb to limb. Nothing on you little body will be untouched by these hands. HE is mine and only I am allowed to touch him. You will only dirty him. Clouding his environment with poison. Tainting him. And I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!"

His voice echoed in the hall but only in the portion they stood in barely going above a normal octave.

Sasuke could feel the hate in his voice. He could feel the slim drip off of every word he said. As if his moth was by his ear and he could feel his hot breath drip down his throat. Touching his every being. Invading his soul. Yet he was so far away. Not moving an inch from where he began.

His body wouldn't move fear had set through him as he watched those eyes slowly disappear into the shadows leaving him that hall. Shivers running up an down his spine. Then the words echoed once more.

"He is mine and no one else's. He will be mine now and forever. We are linked with a bond no one can understand. And you, you will never get close to him I will prevent you from even thinking that. I will have him no matter what."

His mind raced with thoughts of Kyuubi being in the clutches of this hysteric man. His venom dripping words sunk into his bones. Never had he felt so scared of words like these. It was unlike him and that frightened him even more.

Not even noticing the presence of his brother behind him he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

Itachi watched as his brother flinched at the sound of his voice. His head turning ever so carefully. And a sigh of relief escape from him as his eyes laid on his brothers face.

"Yeah im fine I guess I just spaced a little. It's all good." And with that he scratched his head and shrugged with a smile. Resting a hand on his brothers shoulder when he passed him. Not knowing that as he did so his brother knew something was wrong because no matter how much he had calmed down he was still shaking and his brother caught it.

Gazing down the hall to see if the thing that had bothered his brother so much was still there. And glared at the corner that had once housed those cold eyes. Then turned and followed after his brother calling his name.

--------------

The rest of the night had gone smoothly. Kyuubi had made his speech introducing himself and all the crowed awed at the sight of the infamous Kyuubi. Though all through the speech Sasuke had noticed that every now and then his eyes would creep to a corner and stand still for a moment then continue with the speech as if nothing had happened.

Everyone wanted to talk to Kyuubi, seeing as he was the one representing the Uzumaki family. The only family that didn't reveal there true identities. They believed that there wealth was not to be flaunted. That they were still normal people no matter how much money they had. And even though that would get the same question every time. It was always the same answer they were no different than everyone else just because they were lucky to have so much money.

Kyuubi sighed as yet another person came up to him to try to get into his good grace so they would profit from them if they in the future would make a contact with the Uzumaki Co.

"Kyuubi-sama, its about time we leave." Spoke Dolphin as he inched closer to his masters ear. And Silver leaning against a wall looking over the crowed.

Kyuubi nodded and pushed off of the wall he to was leaning on. Making a straight line for the door.

"Wait!"

All three turned around at the same time. Looking at a certain Uchiha, who surprised them.

"I would like to invite you over to our home for tea if you do not mind. My brother has seem to take a liking to Kyuubi-san." A smile spread over Itachi's face.

Kyuubi looked at Dolphin to see if he had anything to say and of course he did. His head shook a no. Behind his mask a frown marred his face but nodded aprovement.

"Sorry but I'm afraid I will have to decline this time. I am expected back home to give a full report. My apologies."

Itachi just smiled at him.

"No its quite alright. I understand. Maybe some other time then."

Saying there goodbyes they left and so did the purple eyes that followed.

-----------

Naruto took off his mask as soon as he entered the limo that was waiting for them along with his bodyguards. Thus revealing his mentor Iruka and Kakashi.

Leaning his forehead against the window he let out his breath. The pressure was gone and he could finally go back tot he dorms and get a good nights rest.

"Kyuubi-sama, are you feeling alright. You seemed to be a little distracted tonight."

Naruto turned to Iruka with a frown on his face.

"I told you to call me Naruto when I don't have the mask on. Okay. Gosh how many times do I have to tell you that. Even Kakashi calls me Naruto..." his face softened a little as he said so knowing it was near impossible to get Iruka to do it but still he disliked it"... Plus I'm fine. I was just a bit nervous you know." A smile graced his lips.

Even though Iruka knew there was something else behind the way he was acting. Since he was never this fidgety at these kind of things. After all he had been to other gatherings as a way of training and from the beginning he was a prime candidate to go to these high ones.

The limo rounded the corner and Naruto perked when he saw the school dorms just ahead of them. He couldn't wait for that nice soft bed to hit his chest as he flopped on it. A smile swept across his face.

Iruka almost had a heart attack. This was caused by the sudden rush of a door opening on a car still going 20mph as Naruto jumped out. Of course as soon as he was out the car didn't seem to stop fast enough because Iruka told the drive to stop or more like yelled it. And then out he went.

Kakashi was the only one to actually step out of the car like a regular human being and thank the driver as he pulled away. Turning he snickered, when he saw a blond stuck in the grasp of a raging made brunette. Seeing as how he was being lectured about safety. It was a sight to see. The blond fighting the brunette and neither one budging. Kakashi could no longer contain his laughter and burst out laughing.

This in turn gained him the attention of not only a seething guard but a equally seething young master. Both of them teaming up on just one man. The fight or beating only lasted about 5 minutes with a gray haired man walking away with a few lumps on his head and the brunette right next to him.

-----------

They had just left there master at the entrance to the dorms watching him wave as they walked away.

Kakashi had noticed how Iruka sighed when he saw the smile on Naruto-sama's face. He could tell the man was relieved to know that there was not something totally wrong.

The man was silent as they walked to the teachers dorm. Kakashi looked at him and smiled. He brushed his hand against the others and asked without speaking asking for permission. Getting just what he wanted when Iruka in turn grabbed his hand.

There hands entwined as they neared the dorm was a blessing for Kakashi since he knew the man was still a little mad that he had laughed when he was trying to teach there young master a lesson. But he knew that Kakashi didn't mean anything by it. Still Kakashi could feel the anger still linger a little. Then just as they neared the door. A smirk crossed Kakashi's lips as a plan formed.

Quickly stepping in front of the man giving him no time to stop he ran right into Kakashi's lips. Crushing there mouths together his plan in motion. He watched as Iruka's eyes widened in surprise only to have them close as he leaned closer. Then as they broke away from each other Kakashi turned and walked away only to leave Iruka once more with eyes spread.

"_I love you Iruka_"

A blush made itself known as the man stood there bewildered and Kakashi walked off with victory in his grasp.

-----------

The door squeaked open. Revealing an empty interior and a blond standing in the doorway. Closing the door behind him. Naruto made his way to his room passing Sasuke's door. Noticing that there was no movement from inside. Seeing a note on the door that read that he was at his families and would not be returning until tomorrow. Even though Naruto already knew that since ha had seen him just mere hours ago. Though Sasuke didn't know that.

Ripping off the note he continued to his room throwing it away in a nearby trash can.

His door stood infront of him leering down at him as he felt earliers unease surround him again but soon disperse as his own door squeaked and he flinched he would have to fix that.

His clothes strewn on the ground served as an obstacle that prevented him from getting to his bed but somehow he made it. Flopping down on his bed. Then flipping to his back. Taking in all of the softness it had to offer. Only to be interrupted by the clothes that he himself still had on. So not even moving from his position he stripped all the way down to his boxers and undershirt.

Rolling on to his stomach, memories of tonight came flooding back into his mind. It was totally unexpected when he had met Sasuke there so he had been a little jittery at first just because he actually knew someone this time and didn't want to risk being exposed. But all turned out well after being with him for about 5 minutes. He had pulled off the act at school perfectly enough that no one would dare know who he was if he acted like the person he was raised to be.

Shaking his head slightly he reached up and grabbed the pillow. He was to tired to actually scoot himself up to the pillow so he was hanging half way off the bed. Laying the pillow on top of his head he closed his eyes. Letting his mind wander only to have it go were he didn't want it to.

The icy cold stare he was feeling at the junction reintroduced itself. He remembered how he had felt like something was not right. Like something was out of place. But many times he would look around and find nothing only laying his eyes on dark corners. It had stated to creep him out. Which was probably the reason Iruka was so worried over him. But at least now he was safe in his room and could forget everything. He breathed out and let sleep overtake him. Unbeknownst to what was happening outside his dream.

-----------

He had followed him as soon as his angel had left the building he went right after him. He knew he had felt his presence but was not willing to except it. So he would follow him and make him except it.

His purple eyes had followed the actions of the night. There driving to the dorms and watching as his angel took a life threatening leap from the car and ran to the door only to be stopped and lectured by his bodyguard. He clenched his fist at this point. Someone other than himself was touching that pure body. The body that gave off so much light waiting to bo consumed. Only to see that it was pried off by the young'n and watched as he went and pumbled his other body guard with the other. Since it seemed he had looked to be laughing at them.

But all ended soon when they walked off after leading there young charge to the dorm doors. As soon as they were out of sight he to entered the unguarded door. Following closely behind. His eyes had followed the blond into his room. After successfully slipping in the dorm. Now it was time to take action. Time to remind the blond who he truly belonged to.

-----------

Author: Okay just to let you know this might and might now be graphic its how you view it but here comes some smut or lemon. Which ever. I just wanted to warn you.

-----------

His eyes peeked through the door that had suddenly lost its squeak. Slowly and silently slinking to the bed. His purple eyes gleamed with lust as he saw his prize possession laying on the bed oh so venerable.

His shirt fell to the ground and he grabbed some twin from his pants pocket and carefully wrapped the boys wrists together. Doing the same to his feet making sure they were tightly secured before he ripped his shirt off. Which he knew would wake the bond in the process. Smirking when it turned true.

Those cerulean blues lit up as he saw what was going on. Purple smiled back at blue as he mentioned those words that haunted the blond.

"I told you, you will always be mine. No matter where you go I will find you. And guess what it has come to me attention that you have been a bad boy lately. Letting others touch you. Letting others mare your skin." his voice rose. "You will not go unpunished. My dear little angel."

His eyes smiled as his cold finger ran up the boys now bare chest. Feeling the shivers he sent down his spine.

------------

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the man who stood above him. This was the same man who had shown and done to him that kids were not supposed to know. His flesh tingled from the touch of this man as many years of pain and pleasure came flooding back into his head. His eyes widened with horror as he felt his boxers slide off.

-----------

His cold hands slid over the golden skin that he savored. Leaning down he kissed the chest ever so lightly. Feeling the child shiver under his touch. He licked it leading his tongue to his neck leaving a trail of saliva.

Naruto's face was blushed his body totally deceiving him. It being to use to this man. Memories of those nights came back to him.

Nights where he would be strapped to a bed totally naked violated by objects and hands. Penetrated then tortured slowly. Though it was not physical it was mentally. The nights when he would come in and caress his hair and rub up and down his thigh as he slowly massaged his nether regions waiting for him to become hard then satisfy himself. Make him walk around the house naked so that he would not leave. Electrical currents would be sent through him for different experiments it was hell and he thought he had got rid of him but he had come back. Back from the dead to which he had thought he sent him.

His mind was snapped out of thought when he felt a hand on his groin. It caused pleasure to wash through him. No matter how hard he struggled it didn't work. This man knew all of Naruto's sensual spots.

"I see I know where you like it the most still. My sweet lil angel."his breath ran over his ear causing a moan. He starred at the pinked cheeks and how his mouth yearned for attention.

There mouths connected. The small cavity became a war zone for the two organs. The older gaining dominance.

Naruto's moans escaped his mouth as his mouth separated from the others. Finally gathering his nerves to aks the question he longed to know.

"Why... are...you here?" his voice cracked as he gasped for breath. "Why are you even alive."

Swallowing. "I thought I had ended your life all those years ago."

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the mans face go blank and anger flash across it.

"You actually thought you could get rid of me? You thought you were that strong of a person to do so?"

His face inched closer. Purple staring holes onto blue. His head leaned back as a laugh erupted from his throat. And Naruto's eyes widened even more. Only once had he seen him like this and that was when Naruto had escaped once. Being out of his grasp for one day, enough to make him lose it. And when he had gotten back he had never felt pain like that before. His body was mangled. He was unable to walk for four days. He was a total mess. His mind no different after all he was only six.

"Ha ha ha. I can't believe you actually thought you could get rid of me. Orochimaru the man who took such good care of you for a full year. Seeing the true potential of your heritage. To see that you were more than the monster you are. You will never get rid of me. How many times do I have to tell you that."he cupped Naruto's chin in his hand. "I will always be with you. In your dreams, in the world, in your thoughts, and your body will always remember me."a smile played on his lips as his other hand disappeared.

Naruto gasped with shock as a cold hand moved to his posterior. Slowly moving towards his entrance. Plunging deep inside him. His body sputtered in pain. Another moan erupting from his mouth.

"See, just as I say. Your body still remembers me. But even so, it has been a long time since we were together. Would you say eight years. I think along with your misconception of getting rid of me and letting others touch you. You will feel the pain it cased me to see and hear you. It'll hurt me just as much since this is the only way to teach you. Eh, Naru-kun."

A knife was pulled from the side of the bed and slowly Orochimaru slid it down Naruto's chest causing him to gasp in pain. A thin line of blood trickled down his skin.

He felt Orochimaru shift. Feeling something more near his entrance then plunge deep into him.

A feeling of pleasure and pain washed over him. The knife making circles on his stomach. Them heeling just after being made. Some staying longer. One of his traits that labeled him as a monster.

It was true this man had excepted him. For what he was. His mind slipped away. Hand above his head legs spread and blood trickling down his body. Slipping into unconsciousness his body soaked in the pain. The pain that he took for granted as he was being violated. Concentrating on that and only that hopping it would only end sooner. Even though his wishes were not fulfilled.

-----------

The next day Naruto had awoken all alone. Relieved he thought last night was just a horrible nightmare. But reality attacked him as soon as he moved. Or tried to at least. His hips hurt. Hips arms burned his head pounded. Everything swirled as he sat up. Ignoring the pain that coursed through him.

His bead sheets were soaked in crimson. Wounds still open all over his body. Memories came flooding back. His mind reeled.

Then it occurred to him that today there was school and Sasuke would be coming back. Quickly he got up almost falling over form pain and lack of blood. He rushed to the bathroom only to be stopped by a letter that st on his table.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_It was great to catch up with you last night. I hope this taught you a lesson. You know it hurt me to. I hope you got the message. I would really hate to have to do this again. I will keep in contact._

_P.S._

_This is my only warning. Stay away from others or the next punishment will be worse._

_Love,_

_Orochimaru_

Naruto dropped the letter as he fell to the ground. Tears streaming down his face.

Me: I hope you liked it. Im still very sorry it took so long for me to get this updated. Gomennasai.

Naruto: ya she is. Believe me I know.

Sasuke: hn...

Me: I will update quicker this time. Osu.


	5. Silence

Yo sorry for the huge delay. Sorry.

Um anyway here is the next chapter for my story. This one was a little hard to come up with. I had in a way dug myself into a hole and struggled to get out.

Hope you guys like it.

Oh and sorry for the many errors in my past chapters. I was looking over them and noticed I had many. I knew it wasn't going to be great but that was bad. I will try to make it to were this one has less.

Disclaimer: Naru does not belong to me.

Ch.5: Silence

He glanced at the clock from his position on the floor. Making out the blinking numbers he read 6:45 a.m.. He had been there for 45 minutes tears streaming down his face. They just wouldn't stop. The letter laying next to him mocking him as it lay upright. Everything was going wrong. That man he was supposed to be 6 feet under, not up and walking in the broad daylight.

His mind reeled at what could have happened to make this nightmare come back to life. Rolling over he buried his face in a pile of clothes on his bedroom floor. Closing his eyes, he tried to rid his mind of the images from last night from playing in his mind. Closing of the sounds around him he focused on his breathing and surrounded himself in darkness. All he could hear was the sound of his heart as he sank further and further into the darkness. It felt so good to be embraced by something so weightless. He could fell himself start to drift off as even the sound of his heart faded out. This was the feeling, complete silence and solitude.

Snapping his eyes open he remembered that soon Kiba would soon come knocking on his door to get him for breakfast. And plus today Sasuke would be coming back and if either of them just happened to come into his room they would diffidently have some questions that they would want answered especially about the blood stained sheets.

Rolling back onto his stomach, he looked once again at the blinking numbers. This time they read 7:05. He had wasted precious time lulling himself when he could have been cleaning up this mess. Sighing he carefully pulled himself up, seething as the pain shot through him. Most of it was only coming from between his legs but he knew all would be well tomorrow. All of the cuts on his torso were already healing, leaving only the really deep ones open a little.

Sighing once more he looked around the room so survey the damage that was done. And the only thing that was out of the ordinary was the stained sheets and broken lamp. Otherwise, the room was always this messy. The lamp was a little of a mystery since his arms were bound and he knew his legs weren't that long. The poor lamp was broken into pieces on the ground far from the night stand which it usually adorned. Looking at his wrists he frowned knowing that these marks would also take while to get rid of. He would have to hide them in the meantime.

Walking over to his desk he pulled open the third drawer and pulled out a large garbage bag. Then going over to the bed he started to pull off the sheets thinking how hard it was going to be to replace the mattress since the blood had soaked through. Pulling out another pair of sheets he covered the naked bed. Sighing once more as he tossed the bag into a corner planning to take it out once he got showered. Which to his surprise he noticed he was still naked.

Laughing to himself, he realized how big an effect he had left on him after last night. Making him remember so much to where he made him feel like he was back in that house. Laughing again he walked over to his dresser holding in tears as he grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of boxers. Never did he want to remember those days but somehow they just resurfaced when he was around. It was like that for a while after he had gotten back home. And to make it more memorable he had been sent to counseling. Yippy for him. And now he hated them. It was like they knew exactly how to get into your mind and make you spill. It was sickening. All they were, were people who had big egos and nothing good came from people like them.

Walking out of his room he went to get some water. Another thing he hadn't noticed. He was parched. And lucky for him it was the exact time Kiba came to get him. Walking to the door glass in tow he opened the door, finding a stunned Kiba.

"Hey. What's up Naruto?" Kiba said as he looked at the blond gapping when he saw what he was in. "Hey. Arnt you coming to class today?"his voice was filled with concern as he tried to get a better look at the blond.

The blond seemed to be more tired than he had ever seen him be. Which was saying a lot since he was never tired. Always bouncing off of the walls. The first to speak and make conversations. But now he looked drained. His face was a little more pale and he eyes had rings under them. It was weird.

"Hey, you feeling all right, you look a little out of it?"what he saw after he asked shook him little. With the slightest of movement he saw Naruto flinch, another characteristic that never showed on the blond. But just like always a smile adorned his face.

"Naw, feeling just fine. Although I do feel a little under the weather. I think I'll take the day off. I'll see ya later."Then the door was closed. He hadn't even waited for him to answer.

He could hear Kiba huff, mutter how that was not cool, but right now that didn't matter. He had almost been found out. Personally that would be bad.

Downing the rest of his water, he made his way past the kitchen setting down the glass on the counter. Now that, that was taken care of it was time to take a shower and get rid of this stench and slime that covered him head to toe. This was going to be one long shower.

And right had he been. The shower had taken him an hour and a half. Now his skin was bright red. Stifling a laugh, he looked in the mirror. He looked like a lobster, but now at least he didn't smell like that man. And that was all that mattered. Donning clean clothes, the ones form earlier set in the hamper. He made his way out to the living room area. Totally caught of guard by what, or whom he saw.

"Hello dobe. You sure did take your time."Sneered Sasuke as he flipped through his magazine. Paying no attention to the blind.

"What do you want teme?"his voice answered back, cold and hard.

This in turn caught Sasuke's attention. He had only heard him talk like that once but it was still weird to hear. Especially coming form the bright and cheerful blond attitude, he usually saw.

"Oh, not much really. I was just passing by, seeing why you're here and not being the class clown. In addition I need you to tell your friends to stop bothering me. They're really annoying. I don't see how you deal with that scum."His voce was mocking and cold. Almost gagging, the word friend sounding like it had taken everything in his being to make that word come out without him throwing up. But what happened next he had not even expected.

Turning to look at the blond, to see his face he hadn't notice him go to the fridge and get the carton of milk. Which was clearly visible, especially since it was now on the raven instead of in the carton. Stunned it took him awhile to even mutter a word.

"Don't you ever talk about my friends like that again," smiling he sneered with hatred in his voice. "Especially since you don't even have a friend."Turning he calmly walked to his room, closing the door like no one was even there. Leaving the stunned and word chocked Uchiha sitting on the couch, drenched in milk.

This day was going down the drain with every twist of the knob. He was molested, then he was starting to remember the old days, and now he was dumping milk on people who were mocking his friends. Slumping on the ground, he was reminded of the pain. Shooting through his spine, he laid down on the floor. It was much more comfortable and there was no pressure put on his neither region. Today was not his day. Looking to the clock he sighed, it was only 12:45 for gods' sake.

"_Oh woe is I!"_

His mind screamed as he turned from the clock. The pain receding as he lay there. Closing his eyes he smiled, happy that he had remembered to lock his door. No one, or thing, was going to stop him from sleeping now.

Slowing his breathing, he matched it to his heart rhythm. Surprised to find it so calm. Leave it to him to go through all of this and still be as calm as a kitten. Curling into a ball, he breathed in focusing only on his breath. Welcoming the darkness that opened its never-ending arms just for him. If the day was going to be an ass than he was going to ignore it and that rest of the world.

Sasuke was stunned to say the least. What the frick was wrong with that idiot. All he did was tell him he should get his friends off his back, and what does he get, a carton of milk all over him. Not to mention the fact that he acted like it never happened. Walking so calmly into his room and locking the door. That ass was going to pay. But first more important things needed to be tended to. For example him and his clothes. With how mad he was he wouldn't be surprised it the milk turned sour in just a few seconds.

Moping he went to his room, grabbing a change of clothes and then heading to the shower. Hopes of hot water still being available. What had the blond been doing in there anyway? Showers, especially for guys, could be done in 15 minutes or less. But jeez and hour and a half was like a girl. What, was he shaving his dainty lil legs. Making sure there was no hair. Just like a girl. He might as well as have a sex change.

Turning on the water he smiled as he felt the warm water slide down his skin. Showers were always so comforting. They could even make you forget certain, ahem, people. And to prove his theory he timed himself. No way was he going to take that long. Little did he know.

Frowning he looked at his watch, how had so much time gone by so quick. Sighing he strapped on the traitor. He had taken 30 minutes. Not as ridiculous as the dobe, but just enough to prove that he was not one of those guys. Making his way out of the bathroom, he glanced over to the blonds room. It was so quite, and he was so quite. It sort of worried Sasuke, but just like his heritage he shook it off. Uchiha's did not show emotions, it was weak, so said his father.

Shrugging he made his way to the door. It's not like the dobe needed a babysitter or something. Besides he had classes to attend.

----------

Iruka had been worried the moment Naruto had not come to class. Not only was it unlike him to skip but it was just unimaginable. It was just not like him, even more so that he hadn't even bothered calling on him and tell him directly. But that's what had happened so he was forced to ask Kiba. Who in turn had told him that when he had gone to get Naruto he had looked a little tired and had even told him that he was feeling a little under the weather. And thus began the worrying that multiplied in folds.

He had wanted to go straight to Naruto as soon as she had heard. The only problem was that he had a class to teach and he couldn't et out of it. He might be the body guard of Naruto, but that didn't mean that everyone else knew that. He was told directly by Naruto to keep it a secret and so he did. The only person who knew was Tsunade, although that was okay, after all she was a friend of the Uzumaki family and had known Naruto since he was a babe. Even worse was the fact that she herself had told him not to go and check on him. She had said that he was probably tired and needed to rest. Of course he took this in and nodded. But at lunch he was certainly going to check on the boy. Only to be stopped once again.

"Yo!"came a voice directly behind Iruka when he was packing up the rest of his materials. Causing him to jump.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? Arnt you supposed to be in your class room." He knew his voice sounded nervous, but whose wouldn't. After all there was a perve standing right in front of him.

"I came to get a certain man and escort him to the cafeteria. If that's okay with you?"his voice was smooth as his hand reached for the other mans, the one that was not trying to cover his blush.

"Nope. Sorry no can do right now. Im going to check on Naruto-sama. Apparently he hasn't been feeling very well."Cautiously he looked up at Kakashi and knew right away he shouldn't have.

"You know you should leave him alone. If he's not feeling well then you should leave him alone. He is a big boy you know, not someone who has to be constantly looked after."

Iruka knew that he was right, but, it was Naruto. He never got sick, and when he did it was really bad. Certainly he wouldn't mind. Pinching in between his nose he furrowed his eyebrows deep in thought.

Kakashi looked a the man in front of him trying not to laugh. It was indeed amusing to watch the man think. It looked as if he was in pain. He knew he was debating, go or don't go. And if he chooses go, Kakashi wouldn't be able to change his mind. No matter how innocent he looked, once he decided to do something he would do it and there was no changing his mind.

"Okay. I guess your right. Ill let him rest for now. But as soon as its dinner time and he's not in the cafeteria then we will both go. Got that."Said Iruka as he finished putting away his things and walking off. Leaving Kakashi behind. That was not what he was expecting.

"You coming or what."Snapping out of his thoughts he looked to Iruka who was all the way down the hall.

"Of course my sweet."Laughing when he saw Iruka blush and look around. Hoping no one heard that.

-----------

Dinner had come around and the blond was no where in sight. He friends sighed and his guards looked at each other. They were going to be making a trip to the dorms tonight.

-----------

His eyes blinked opened. A little confused on where he was. Remembering that he had gone to sleep on the ground. Slowly he inched himself onto his elbows. Flinching a little as pain coursed through him. At least it wasn't so bad anymore. His eyes wandered to the clock. Sighing he plopped his head back on the ground. 8:00 p.m.Way past dinner time. He figured that any moment now Iruka would come by, wanting to know how he was doing, if he had gotten hold of Kiba. And speak of the devil.

Inching himself up he could hear. Iruka unlocking the door. No way near quiet. Then the sound of the door slamming open and him stomping across the floor. Guess he wasn't so concerned if he was sick with all of the noise he was making.

"Naruto are you here?"Iruka was worried for the young boy. Not once had he remembered the boy skipping dinner, it was abnormal. Standing in front of the door he went to knock on it but was surprised when it opened for him.

"Jeez. Iruka can you be any louder. Some of us are trying to sleep."He was going to say more but before he could he had been engulfed in a hug. Then he was looking right into Iruka's eyes.

"I was so worried im glad your all right. You should get hold of me when your not feeling well." His voice was soft and it made Naruto smile. "Sorry about being loud to, I was just in a hurry."This made Naruto chuckle. Leave it to Iruka to spill his heart and then apologize.

"I'm fine Iruka. I was just little tired nothing special."Looking down he was glad he was dressed in long sleeved clothes. Otherwise if Iruka saw the wounds then it would be hell. And good for him that he had blocked out the pain so he wouldn't flinch in his presence.

Leading the brunette out to the couch he sat down with him and smiled.

"Do you want some water?"Iruka looked at his master and his eyes widened.

"No, you don't have to ill get it. You just stay put."Naruto looked him in the eyes and no matter how much the pain tried to break through his barrier he did not want to show weakness. Getting up he made his way to the kitchen, nodding to Kakashi as he walked by.

"Naw, its okay, and you went out of your way to come and check up on me. It wouldn't be right if I didn't repay you would it."Running the tap water he got it cold and filled a glass. After all debts were meant to be repaid and quick. Or else they would only trouble you later on.

Sitting back down on the couch he handed the water to Iruka and watched as he chugged the water literally. He could hear Kakashi approach from behind.

"It's a good thing you are feeling all right."Bowing to Naruto then turning to the gasping Iruka. "I think we should head back now, he looks like he needs more rest not us hovering over him, ne?"Naruto watched as Iruka nodded and he himself looked up to Kakashi nodding his thanks. Only to get a nod in return.

Escorting the brunette out, Kakashi took one look back at Naruto. Indeed he did not look well. But what had surprised him the most was the way he was acting. It was almost as if he was trying to hide some sort of pain. And he could only tell when he had gotten up to get the water. H had seen him flinch just in the slightest. Smiling in his head he laughed, he sure did know how to mask his emotions.

Naruto watched the door close and sighed in relief. Finally they were gone. Not that he didn't like them here but it was a challenge to mask the pain. Standing he walked to his bedroom. If he didn't go back to sleep now he might not get enough rest to heal. Little did he know that Sasuke had been in his room and had heard the whole conversation. Not like there was anything anyway.

-----------

Sasuke opened his door after he heard Naruto close his.

"_So the dobe wasn't feeling well. No wonder he was in a prissy mood today."_He thought to himself. Shrugging his shoulders he took care of his business in the bathroom and went back to bed. Revenge would have to wait for now. Not even an Uchiha would kick a sick man when he was down.

-----------

The morning sun had filtered through his curtains, waking him up and not leaving him alone. It seemed to even creep beneath his blankets.

"Fine, fine,fine, ill get up. Gawd."

Crawling out of bed he made his way to his wardrobe and got out his school uniform. He smiled when he noticed that the pain was no longer present. Finally he could get back to his everyday life.

Making his way to the kitchen he got himself a glass of water and gulped the whole thing. It was so refreshing.

"Dobe, I never thought you were going to get up. You sure do sleep alot."Smirked Sasuke. "Just like a fox."

Naruto flinched at the comparison, brushing off. He should stop doing that. Its not like he was never compared to a fox.

Glowering at the raven he made his way past him and to the door. Slamming it behind him. No way no how was he going to let that bastard get the best of him.

----------

Class had gone by without a hitch. Everyone bombarded him when he came to breakfast asking if he was okay. He had laughed and said of course. Nothing could take down the invincible Naruto. Everyone laughed with him.

"Are you Naruto?"everones eyes turned to the questioning voice. A boy with short raven hair looked back at them.

"Yep thats me. Whats it to ya?"he looked at the boy. Who in turn bent down to whisper in his ear.

"I have a message from a man with purple eyes. He told me to deliver it to you."

Naruto's eyes widended. And backed away from the boy. He held out a note ad smiled at him.

No this could not be hapening.

Me: hope ya guys liked it. There will be more to it next time.

Naruto: did you get all of the milk off you Sasuke?

Sasuke: yes of course its not like I would let it sit there.

Naruto: oh but why not you could have been best of buds. The sour and the sourer.

Me: can you guys guys who the boy is? Hint he has a bad attitude. Just like a certain someone.(looks to Sasuke)

Sasuke: hey don't you dare compare him to me.(runs to author)

Me: ahhhhhhhh!

Naruto: review please and tell us what you think.


	6. New Friend

Wut up me peops.

Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter. Im glad ya'll liked it.

Since all of you have been so nice to me, I put down all of the peoples names who have reviewed for me in a token of thanks.

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf**

**Ai-Kusabana**

**The Third Kim**

**Balckfire Dog**

**xcloudx**

**Gaara'z Inner Demon**

**lunarxshinobi**

**Sprig**

**Tsukishiro**

**Flaming Beauty**

**kma3000**

**Cheekyamericangrl211**

**Chibi Strawberry**

**Archangel Rhapsody**

**makacatori**

**mylifeismyown**

**kyuubi's-kit13**

Thanks for all the support and I hope I can keep this story to your liking.

Anyways here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Naruto ne pas mon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch.6: New Friend

He could tell everyone was looking at him with a stunned expression on their faces. After all he wasn't one to start to shiver at the mere sight of someone with a letter just for him.

"You all right Naruto?" he heard Kiba's voice and could him feel his hand rest on his shoulder. Nodding he brushed it off, and knew Kiba didn't like that.

"Yea, um I have to attend to something so ill see you guys later."He knew his voice was quivering but he needed to get to the bottom of this. Waving his hand in a solute he grab the other boy's hand and dragged him away. Whispers circulating through his table. But that didn't matter at the moment.

Naruto's grip had tightened on te boys hand as they rounded the corner. His eyes searching for a room that wasn't occupied at the moment and to his relief the music room was just the place.

Swinging the door open he pushed the boy in and slammed him against the wall. A deafening thud resonating in the room. And his eyes locked with the boys. Who to his surprise looked completely indifferent.

"Who the hell do you think you are to come and give me a note from the man! As a matter of fact who are you?! How are you associated with that pile of shit! Tell me, who are you!" he was glad he had chosen a music room since they were padded and sound proof.

Starring at the boy he could swear that if he had the power to, he would be burning holes in this kid's skull. What shook him even more was that he had scoffed at him.

"Calm down blondie. First off I don't know the guy okay. And I have no association with him what so ever so cool your jets and don't get your panties in a bunch." His voice was filled with sarcasm and smirked when he could tell that he was only bothering the boy even more.

"Well then why do you have that letter. You can't tell me that you agreed to give a letter to some complete stranger from a complete stranger. Moreover you have yet to tell me who _you_ are!" it was getting tiring that people would not answer his questions directly.

Scoffing again he rolled his eyes.

"Look, so what if I did get the note from a complete stranger to give it to a complete stranger. I just did it on the spur of the moment, and he gave me a hundred dollars. Not like I was going to pass that up. Another thing you seem to know him better than I ever would. What with the way he said to make sure it was given to you and no one else, I would suspect you to be lovers." A smile spread across his face as those last words came out. But sort of subsided when he saw the blonds face go pale.

Reaching a hand up he pushed the stunned kids hands off of his shoulders. And started to walk away. Looking back once more.

Naruto was stunned to say the least. He could feel the turning of his stomach tell his head to let him vomit. But he needed to compose himself. He needed to let it not get to him. Squeezing his hand he realized that the kid was no longer there. Snapping his head up he searched the room to find him exiting the door.

"Wait . . . you didn't tell me your name." His voice quivered as he continued to battle with his stomach. He watched as he saw the boys head shake back and forth. Eyes widening when he saw him turn around with the biggest smile on his face.

"Names Sai, and tell your boyfriend to never talk to me again. He is a creep. Hope you live happily." His voice was coated in sarcasm and malice. It made Naruto cringe. His face paling even more. His back disappearing through the door.

Turning his gaze from the door he made his way to the piano bench and sat himself down hopping the turning in his stomach would go away. Did they really look like they could be a couple? Ha, it was unbelievable. Who the hell would want to be with a pile of crap like him. And thinking about him only made his stomach worse. No way was he going to give in. Sliding his hand down to his shirt pocket he traced the outline of the note. No sir he was not going to be dragged back into that psychos clutch.

Lifting his head, he looked at the piano that sat in front of him. Lifting the cover he slid his fingers across the keys. It had been so long since he had played the piano. But it all came back to him like he had stopped playing just yesterday.

Lifting his fingers, he started to play Chopin's 'Prelude Op28 n24'. He remembered how his parents had been so proud of him in his accomplishment. After all he had master this piece a year after he had begun playing. At exactly six years old. Not only were his parents stunned but so was his instructor. Not only had Naruto's piano playing been precise almost like the original but it had just as much soul in it. It was not just something that had been attained by practice and no soul but attained by hard work and it actually had feeling. Any teacher would be proud to know that their protégée had learned to play with their heart. And at the age of six no less. From then on he had been known for his genius in music. Not only had he mastered the piano but so had he of the violin and the flute, along with his uncanny ability to sing like an angel. He was known well among the high classes. But it had all come to a stop after he had been taken away.

He had been forced to play his instrument day in and day out for that man. His fingers going raw and his voice as well. He had lost all interest in anything musicale. Even more his parents had backed him up. They supported him even though they had wished he would continue. Not for others but for himself. They had known that he had took refuge in his talents and knew that he loved being able to accomplish harder and harder pieces. But that still wouldn't phase him. So he put away his books and left the music world. No one in his school even knew that he could play. It was his little secret.

Naruto was so engrossed in his playing that he hadn't even noticed that Sasuke had walked into the room.

---------

Sasuke had watched the show in the cafeteria and was curious to know what that boy had wanted with the blond. Because from what he could tell from the little display was that the blond was not all that happy with the note that he had tried to give him. But what surprised him even more was him smiling it off like nothing happened and guiding him away from the cafeteria.

Dumping his tray he followed them, losing sight only for a second which was a dear second since he hadn't been able to find Naruto. That is not until he had been wandering the halls and had heard the sounds of a piano.

Finding his way he found himself by an empty music room, well empty not considering the blond composer at the piano bench. He had stood there for a while taking in the music that ran through the room. He knew right away what piece it was and how the maestro was and was impressed to say the least. From what he knew this piece was not all that easy. But the blond played it beautifully. Almost as if it was he who had wrote it.

Stepping forward he noticed the blond had yet to notice him even though he was already all the way in the room. His eyes roamed to the boys face. It was so happy looking a smile on his lips and his eyes completely closed. From where he stood the blond had his own world and no one was allowed to enter. He looked completely serene, as if nothing could phase him. Taking one step closer he saw the blond finish up the last count and slowly lay his hands on the keys. Opening his eyes to finally rest them on the Uchiha.

Sasuke could tell he was stunned to say the least. His eyes had widened as soon as they had landed on him, and they seemed to look worried or in the slightest scared. All this did for Sasuke was make him all the more curious.

"Hey Dobe, I didn't know you could play the piano?"he watched as his voice snapped the boy out of whatever stunned state he was in.

"Yea well, what does it matter to you if I play the piano, _Teme_?"his voice was filled with mockery and malice. Like he was trying to be cold but not at the same time.

"Oh I never said there was anything wrong with it, it's just I didn't know an idiot like you could play something so difficult and actually make it sound presentable."He saw Naruto flinch and could swear he saw a vein pop on the side of his head.

"What the hell do you know Teme?! And quit Calling me Dobe!" Sasuke could hear the frustration in his voice and only smirked when Naruto closed the piano and pushed him to the side when he walked by him. Snickering to himself he followed the blond out. As long as he was acting this way he was fine. After all a mad and fizzing Naruto was a fun sight to see.

---------

Naruto had long since gotten rid of the nuisance called Sasuke. After yelling at him to quit following him and stalking him, he had stalked off. Not exactly sure where he was going to go. All of the halls seemed the same to him to begin with so he decided now was as goos as time to actually explore the school that he had come to know and love, well not exactly love but yea.

Glancing to his side, he mentally checked that he was now in front of the cafeteria. Figures his stomach was rumbling anyway and it wouldn't hurt to get a late night snack. Blinking his eyes he remembered he didn't even know what time it was.

Scanning the dark dining hall, he found the clock that adorned the south wall. Blinking he made out the numbers. It was only 9:45 p.m. Making a wowed face he chuckled to him self it had only been like an hour and a half since he had eaten. Man was his stomach being a pain. Shrugging he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few goodies. Smiling he scurried out of the kitchen. All of his favorite sweets in tow.

Now once agin he was walking the halls, it amazed him how big the school actually was. Thinking back, he remembered what it was like when he had first got here.

Flash backwoooo!!!!

**Naruto sighed when he had gotten the acceptant sheet from his soon to be school Toriyama Private. (I realized I had yet to name the school. Whoops XP.) He knew it was all prestigious and what not but the exam was a little of a let down. Sure he was smart so sue him but he had hopped a little that it would have been at least a little challenging. But it was just dumb and expecting.**

**Sighing once more he looked out of his car window. The woods seemed too only get thicker and thicker. Apparently they were trying to rase lumberjacks at this school. Stifling a laugh, he stared at the sky. At least he would be able to see all of the stars at night. Not an obscured night sky by the means of city lights.**

"**Ne? Iruka when are we going to be there. Im starting to think this is all a hoax and there's really nothing out here."Swivelling his eyes to the man driving he waited fro an answer.**

"**I assure you Naruto-sama that there is indeed a school out here." Peering in the rear view mirror, he got a disbelieving look. "After all I will be working there as well. And im sure they wouldn't send a new employee on a wild goose chase. Right?" he smiled as he looked back at the road.**

"**Whatever you say Iruka. And stop using sama. Jeez."Turning back to the window, he let out a huff. When was the older man going to understand that he didn't have to be so formal with him especially when they were alone together.**

**The ride seemed to take forever. As for Naruto he had kept quite the rest of the trip and only opened his mouth when he yawned.**

"**Naruto-sama we are here."**

"**FINALLY! Oh my god I thought we were never going to get here!" turning his attention away from the book he had in his lap he looked out the window. Gasping at what he saw.**

**In front of them was the biggest school he had ever seen. Well except for the one he had seen in England but that was another story. **

**This place was huge. It looked like a stone castle. Which it probably was considering that it was located in the middle of no where.**

**His eyes never left the road in front of him as they pulled into the turn around area. Shaking his head he once again tried to not look so stunned. Stepping out of the car he got an even better look at the school.**

**It was about four storeys high and forever long. The whole place was made of stone with a huge statue of some man in the middle of the entry way. The stairs weren't all that incredible. Seeing as they were just like any other schools. But the whole fact that it was an old castle was what was cool.**

"**Yo! Naruto! How you been man. I haven't seen you in like forever."Said a voice that was running down the stairs and smacking right into Naruto.**

**Stunned as to who would be hugging him and let alone know his name he slowly turned his head only to see none other than his bud Kiba.**

"**Kiba! Dude you are so right it has been to long." He began to chuckle as he had pushed off the dog boy. "You still hanging with all of those dogs of yours. Not to mention that mutt Akamaru." And what he heard proved him right. Cause what popped out of Kiba's coat was none other than Akamaru. "Speak of the devil."**

**Kiba and he had hit it off right from the start. Both of them laughing and smiling just like old times. Kiba had even helped him move his stuff into the dorms. Which were just as huge as the school. He had found out that Kiba was on the third while Naruto was on the second. **

**After everything had been put away, Naruto had met up with Kiba in the cafeteria. The dog boy had then in turn introduced him to Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Shino. What he found out was that Shino and Kiba had been friends since they were little while it was the same for Choji and Shika. It was fun to get to know people and it was especially easy for him to make friends. **

**As the year had gone by Naruto had become better friends with everyone and if you didn't know better you would have suspected that they had been friends all along.**

**They had even started to get new friends, like Sakura and Ino, who would occasionally come and sit with them during lunch. But it didn't end there. About a month after school had started, Naruto had gotten the biggest surprise of his life.**

**It had all happened one day when he was on his way back to his class from the principles. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen a flash of red. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to check it out. **

**Rounding the corner he stealthily made his way to the office and low and beholds the almighty savior had given him a big surprise. Yes he did.**

**Standing at the counter was a red head that looked to be wearing eye make up and had no eyebrows. He was slouching in a manner that made him look deadly. But the blond didn't even care. He was off and running. Right to that kid.**

"**GAARA!!!!!!"the boy had no chance what so ever to doge the hug that soon consumed him. And if he had not known who the voice was he would have absolutely clobbered the boy that was now glommping him. But to Naruto's safety he knew who it was.**

"**Naruto."Regaining his footing, he looked down at the blond boy to look him in the eyes. "How have you been?"he saw Naruto eyes smile at him as he released him and backed away a little but still holding onto the redhead's arm.**

"**Dude I've been doing great! How have you been man? Its been so long, I had to survive a whole three months without you."He smiled as he saw the redhead nod in his direction.**

**Naruto had been so happy to see that Gaara was coming to his school. It would make things so much easier. Well that would only be true if the redhead would actually stay out of trouble this time. Since everywhere he went he would get in trouble and have to go to jouvie for a couple of weeks. But then he would be back and still the same.**

**Originally they had met in elementary school and had been good friends since. It appeared to them that they were alike more than they knew. He, just like Naruto, had a secret that no one else knew. But his had gotten him to a little more than his fare share of trouble. What with teasing and what not. But it had all changed when the bright ball of fun had entered their school and befriended the outcasted and moody red. And now they were inseparable.**

**After meeting Gaara in the office they had met up later when he was done registering. Naruto had introduced him to all of his friends and they had taken him in. Another month went by and everything was going smoothly. That was until Gaara got into a another fight and was sent to jouvie again. This time a little longer than the other time since he had used a completely harmless object to harm the opponent. Say like a tin tea cup. Yea everyone was a little stunned but sort of figured. Its not like Gaara was average to say the least.**

**Then everything went haywire when the new kid showed up.**

End of flash backwoooooo!!

Naruto hadn't even noticed where he was going when he was walking down memory lane. Ending the memories, he brought himself back to reality. Blinking in confusion to where he was.

He was surrounded by forest and there was nothing around him. Worrying a little, he made a full circle. Sighing in relief when he saw the lights from the school. At least he wasn't utterly lost in the middle of no where.

Turning his attention to what was in front of him he continued to walk forward. Making sure to keep the lights in sight.

So far he had found nothing interesting in his ten minute walk. Just as he was about to turn around something caught his eye. Creeping to a tip toe, he made his way to a little pond. Gasping when he heard the sounds of a waterfall. But what got him the most was the fact that there was a bright orange and red fox in the clearing.

Stepping a little closer, he made sure not to make any sudden movements.

The fox was absolutely gorgeous. Its fur looked so soft and it was the perfect combination between orange and red. Stepping a little closer, he flinched when he heard the sound of a twig snapping beneath his feet. But was soon a little terrified when he saw the fox turn toward him. Its eyes were red. A blood red that seemed to entrance Naruto.

Keeping his eyes on the fox, they widened considerably when the fox started to walk toward him. It had a gapping wound in its chest. And it looked as if it didn't care. Throwing away all sense of safety Naruto dashed to the fox. A little surprised it didn't turn tail and run. Instead sitting down and waiting for Naruto to get to it.

"Oh no you poor thing."Naruto's voice was filled with sadness as he looked over the fox. It had sat there and let him come up to it and touch it. Pulling off his jacket he pulled of f the white shirt and ripped it into strips. Tying them around the now laying fox. The blood soaking through every layer.

"I need to get you back to the dorms. You need some help."Picking up the fox no longer surprised to its unusual behavior he ran all the way to the dorms. Not stopping once. It was like he had all this new energy flowing through him.

Looking down at the fox he smiled, this one little animal reminded him so much of the pet he used to have when he was little. Only back then he had not been able to save it. But this time it would be different he would save this one and heel him back up.

Taking his eyes off of the fox, he continued running. Not noticing that the fox was now wide awake and if you had looked closer. You would have almost sworn it had a happy and familiar look in its eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yay new chapter. Hooray for me!

Naruto: yep good for you.

Me: um just to let ya'll know, I'm sorry if I keep on making new mysteries and what not. I sort of surprised myself when I wrote the fox part. It was totally unplanned. Well all of my writing is unplanned. But it was even more so. I'll most likely explain it in the next chapter. And I'm expecting it to not take so long.

Cause I am BURNING!!!!(Pumps fist in air)

Naruto: Um yea. Okay she's a freak. Anyway review please.


	7. Reunited at Last

Me: Okay so yeah I told a little white lie, I guess my BURNING was not so flamish. Sorry once again for the long wait. And just to let everyone know I will never abandon this story. Its one of the ones I like the most. So bare with me(if you feel like it) if I take so long to update. I just couldn't get pumped. And still am not so much.

Naruto: Yeah the whole time after school got out she was complaining to her mom that she just couldn't get in to the whole write the story deal. Now she's back in school and still complaining, what with all the free time she seems to have after school.

Sasuke: She's pathetic if you think about it. Not to mention she probably has all F's since she spends all her time on the computer when she gets home.

Me: HEY, quit being mean to me or I might just steal Naruto away from youevil glint in eye

Plus I have great grades, I cant help it if I just don't have anything!(skips down the hall)

Sasuke:!!!!!!

Naruto: Anyways on to the new chapter, deathgod-121 does not own me!!!

Although before I start I would like to thank all of you who have hung on with me and have also given me reviews and cheered this story on, I can't give you enough thanks.

**Gemstones**

**TheGig**

**kithicdame**

**Ai-Kusabana**

**xcloudx**

**Sprig**

**cheza'flower'silver'wolf**

**The Third Kim **

**Blackfire Dog**

**Akatsuki Seal**

**lunarxshinobi**

**Tsukishiro**

**Flaming Beauty**

**kma3000Cheekyamericangrl211**

**Chibi Strawberry**

**Archangel Rhapsody**

**makacatori**

**mylifeismyown**

**kyuubi's-kit13**

Now its on with the story!

Ch. 7: Reunited At Last

It had taken him about 10 minutes to run back to the dorms. And luckily the door was open so he wouldn't have to struggle trying to open it. Slipping through he made his way to his room, this time having to stop and open the door, all the while making sure not to harm the fox anymore than it already was. Speaking of the fox, he took a glance at it and noticed it starring back up at him. And before he knew it, he was just standing there with a smile splayed across his face. It seemed like they stood there for ages until Naruto had to blink, and realized that the blood was seeping through the makeshift bandages. Quickly making his way to the bed he laid the fox down. Hurrying to the bathroom he got some first aid supplies.

When he returned he looked down at the fox and studied it. The unusual behavior finally kicking in. So far he hadn't even heard a peep out of the animal and it wasn't struggling as he cleaned the wound. Now, Naruto wasn't an animal specialist, but he knew that wild animals never acted like this. Especially to said someone who took them away from their home and was assaulting them with antiseptic. Blinking he shook his head and wrapped some gauze around the wound, making sure it wasn't too tight. And luckily for him the wound had stopped bleeding to a point, and the gauze wouldn't have to be changed for a while.

Getting up he went to the kitchen to get some water for the animal to drink along with some left over chicken that was in the fridge. Happy with what he had, he made his way back to the room. Gasping when he realized the room was now empty. Dropping the items he scurried around the room frantically searching for the injured animal. For some reason he was really, really worried about the fox. It was like the fox had been there his whole life, but was only a figment of his imagination, and now it was gone.

Entering the living room he sighed in relief, because there on the couch sat his furry little friend. Who seemed to look like he was just sitting there waiting, looking around the room to pass the time.

"What do you think you are doing my friend?" He looked expectantly at the fox, as if it was going to answer back. Smiling as he sat down to hand the fox the bowl of water and the plate of chicken that he had gone back and picked up. His eyes never leaving the fox as it began to eat the chicken like it was the most delicious piece of food that would ever grace its presence.

Looking away from the fox he began to think of the time when he had his own pet fox. She was more to him than any other thing in the world.

Flashback (again!!!!)

"**Mama, Papa I want a pet!" announced a overly hyper 4 year old Naruto to his parents. Of course they just stared back at him like he was some alien life form that had replaced their son.**

"**Now honey, don't you think you are a little young for a pet? You know they are a lot of work and you have to take care of them just like they were a part of the family, like a baby." said his mother who crouched down in front of him, looking him right in the eye. Sighing when she saw the water works slowly start up.**

"**Naruto, your Mama is right you know. You have to be totally devoted to it and take care of it. Making sure it has food, water, and that it stays healthy. Just like what we do with you."**

"**But Papa, I already have a pet that I can look after..." both parents turned to look at one another as their son disappeared from their sight. "See, and isn't she just the cutest. I found her in the back yard! She walked up to me and everything! Plus she doesn't have a mommy to look after her. So I thought I would be her mommy!"**

**Naruto smiled up at his parents as the little kit licked his face. Then turned to look at the elder couple, with a look that almost seemed like it was actually pleading with them to keep it.**

"**Fine, you can keep it. But, I will warn you now that it is your responsibility to make sure that you take care of it. Because it will be your friend for life if you treat it right." smiled his father as he patted his son on the head.**

"**So what are you going to name it?" questioned his mother. Naruto gave her a puzzled look for a second but then smiled.**

"**Her name will be Kyuubi!" Both parents looked at one another once again. Smiling, now their son would have someone or in this case some kit to play with.**

**As soon as they had situated Kyuubi a bed in Naruto's room, it had all began. Naruto was like a mother, always checking to make sure Kyuubi had food and water and was playing all the time, with the exception of the occasional nap time both of them had to endure.**

**And as quickly as the kit had shown up, it had wormed its way into the family.**

**Now two years latter and everything was wonderful. Naruto and Kyuubi were best of friends, no, they were closer than that. Whenever Naruto was down Kyuubi would always comfort him and vice-a-versa. It was actually quite a sight to see. They could be out playing and look like they both knew exactly what the other was talking about or what they were trying to do. It was something that everyone looked at in awe, that is until that terrible night.**

**Naruto had to leave to go to look at the new school he would be enrolling in for kindergarten. On the way there he had snuck Kyuubi in the car with him, so that she could also see the school Naruto was going to go to. Also because where one went the other was sure to follow.**

**On the ride there, Kyuubi had curled into a ball on Naruto's lap. Which if you looked you could tell that she was getting a little to big for Naruto's pint sized lap. But if you looked closely, it seemed to not even phase the boy who was buried under the red fur. Both of them were drifting off, one taking in the gentle caresses that the other was giving out. Both asleep in record time.**

**As the car stopped Naruto's mom looked back to see the two sleeping and sighing at the fact that Naruto had snuck Kyuubi in for the ride. And had not kept Kyuubi more well hidden. In fact if she had looked back sooner she would have noticed that there was an extra something in the back seat.**

"**Honey, we are here, wake up." She shook his shoulder gently as he stirred. Revealing his stunning aquamarine blue eyes. **

**Naruto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand, while the other gently shook Kyuubi awake.**

"**Honey why did you bring Kyuubi with you. You know she will have to stay in the car while we go in and register you for school."She knew he wouldn't like it, but she also knew that the school would not except a fox in the school, even if it was for a short period of time.**

"**But mommy, she will get lonely and start to cry and be sad. I don't want Kyuubi to be sad. I wont go in if Kyuubi can't go in!" She sighed, knowing that there might be no way to get him to reconsider.**

"**Okay but on one condition, she will stay by your side at all times. No exceptions got it?" Naruto nodded his head vigorously, anything to keep Kyuubi with him and not leave her all by herself.**

**All three of them walked up to the school. Naruto's hand in his moms, and Kyuubi's tail wrapped around Naruto's hand. A sight to see if you had never seen anything like it. Or a sight to see period, since there was fox on school grounds that was tame and holding hands(tail) with a little boy.**

**Upon entering the school Naruto's mom had let go of her sons hand and let him wonder the halls. It was pretty safe considering there were teachers in the building. And as soon as his mom had let go he was off and running. Nothing could stop him now.**

**For about ten minutes he wondered the halls and was having the time of his life.**

**So far no one had told him to take Kyuubi outside and that had made him very happy. Turning down a hall he came across a door that led outside. Peeking out he saw that it led to the playground, excitement took over as he rushed out.**

"**Kyuubi come play with me on the play structure, lets play king of the mountain, if you can chase me off of this than you get to be the king." His attention was directed at the fox, whose tail was swishing with anticipation. "On your mark..." Kyuubi rose his butt in the air getting ready to run, "...GO!!!!!"**

**The two chased each other all over the structure, both getting each other out at different times. Neither could stay king for long. But in the long run it was still fun. All the while time had started to pass very quickly and neither even noticed. As far as they were concerned, time was at a stand still for them, they could play all day long, and neither of them would notice that it had gotten dark. That was until they were forced out of their own world.**

"_Naruto-kun your mom is ready, please come to the front of the school."_** Naruto turned to Kyuubi and smiled.**

"**Looks like it is time to go." he turned and looked at the school. "Can you believe it Kyuu-chan, I get to go to school here now, I'll get to make all sorts of friends, and then I can bring them over and we can all play together. Wouldn't that be wonderful!" Kyuubi yipped in response and ran up to Naruto nuzzling his hand. Both of them making their way back to the front of the school.**

**As they made their way to the front, Naruto seemed to be getting a little more confused as he made his way to the front of the school. To him this hall looked the same as the last one and he was sure he was going the right way, but so far he was getting no where. Turning the corner he was even more confused this hall looked exactly the same as the last.**

"**Ne, Kyuu-chan isn't this the same as the last hall?" echoes of his feet filled the hall. "Ne, Kyuu?" He turned his head and looked behind him. Horror echoed on his face. Kyuubi had gone missing.**

"**Kyuubi, where are you? Kyuubi!!! Mommy, where are you?!" Naruto was panicking, not only had he lost Kyuubi but he was lost in the school. So far he was not liking this school, and would sooner like to get out, rather than stay. "KYUUBI, WHERE ARE YOU?!!!Mommy!"**

**Running down the hall he turned another corner. It was exactly the same, everything looked the same. He was never going to get out. Slumping to the floor, tears started to stream down his face.**

"**What are you doing here little boy?"**

**Naruto wiping his eyes as he turned to look at the voice. In-front of him stood a tall man with long black hair. He couldn't see much else, the man had on black clothes and a white coat over them. But what stood out the most was his golden eyes.(**yes I am changing it so it actually resembles the actual character- sorry -

"**I'm looking for my mom, do you know were she is?" blinking his eyes he looked at the man. "Oh, and have you seen my fox? She should be around her somewhere." slowly he stood and wiped his eyes once more.**

"**Of course I know where your mom is, I could bring you to her if you want me to?" the mans eyes glimmered for a moment but Naruto didn't catch it. Instead he nodded his head instantly. "Good. Can I ask what your name is?"**

**Naruto looked at the man, contemplating if he should tell him or not, deciding that it would be okay. He was taking him to his mom after all.**

"**My name is Naruto." it was a little mumbled but the man heard it none the less.**

"**Good, good." a smile crept across the mans face as he stretched his hand out to the boy. "Follow me and you will be with your mother in no time."**

**Naruto felt like they had been walking for a long time. The halls seemed to go on forever and ever, but this man was taking him to his mom so he would stay with him. As they continued on Naruto was just about to say something when suddenly the scenery changed. They were no longer in the school, now they were outside in-front of a house. It was sort of creepy looking and Naruto got the feeling that he was not supposed to be here.**

"**Is my mommy here?"questioned Naruto as he looked up to the man.**

"**Yes she is. And she is waiting for you inside." the mans eyes were directed at the house and his hand loosened around Naruto's.**

**Naruto ran to the house, flinging the door open, the coming up behind him. As soon as he stepped into the house the door swung shut. Everything was happening to quickly for him to react. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.**

"**Finally I have you my sweet little angel. You are all mine and I will never let you go, you will stay her with me forever." Naruto started to cry once again as the mans arms tightened around him. He had been tricked. This was all wrong.**

**Suddenly he was no longer standing, the man had picked him up and started to walk up the stairs. Everything was wrong, he supposed to be with his mom and Kyuubi in the car one the way home. Deciding what he was going to tell his dad when they got home. **

**Now he was no longer in the mans arms, they were to busy stripping him of his clothes.**

"**NO!! Stop! What do you think you are doing???!!!!" tears were streaking his face as he struggled to keep his clothes on, but the man was to strong.**

"**We are going to become one my little angel. We are going to join each other and our souls will blend together. Like I said you are mine and it will always be that way.**

**Naruto had no idea what the man was talking about. His eyes widened as the man in turn started to take his own clothes off. His mind was screaming for him to run. That this was wrong, that he needed to get away and quick. But his body would not listen. He was to stunned to move. His mind was alert but the shock was to much.**

**The man was now leaning over him, his mouth on his own. His hands in places they weren't supposed to be. Everything was over, Naruto had a feeling that he would never be free again, that this man would make true his word and keep him here forever. **

**Now his hand was on his back side. And that was it, unimaginable pain shot through him as he blacked out.**

End flashback (wow that was long, hope that cleared up something)

He hadn't even noticed how deep he was getting. Sweat had started to pour down his face as his mind wandered even deeper. It was yelling at him to stop while he was ahead. And he would have gone deeper if not for the fox.

Cradling his hand he looked at the fox and nodded a thank-you. At just the right time it had bitten him on the hand, snapping him out of it before he could cause anymore damage. He hadn't meant to that much but once those memories surfaced then they just kept flowing, luckily the fox was there to help.

"You know you remind me a lot of one of my old friends. I found her when I was little, or maybe it was her who found me. Anyways, we would do everything together, but one day I left. And on that same day I lost her. My mom told me that on the day I left she too left. It was like she never existed and disappeared without a trace." he looked at the fox then down to his hands. "I miss her so much."

Tears started to flow down his face. He couldn't believe how much he was been crying. Ever since he started to remember what happened all those years ago. It was all rushing back and bombarding his mind.

As he buried his face in his hands he felt pressure on his leg and slowly lifted his head to look up. His eyes met the red ones of the fox, next thing he knew the fox was licking his tears away. After it nuzzled his cheek and laid its head down on his shoulder. His eyes widened. It couldn't be could it?

"Kyuu-chan?"his voice quivered with the words that came out of his mouth. Could this fox in front of him actually be his long lost friend. The one he lost that day when his whole world had changed.

The fox lifted its head up off Naruto's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Its tongue licking the rest of the tears away.

Naruto lost it. His arms moved without him even thinking, wrapping around the fox, no not the fox, Kyuubi.. All at once he started to cry again. His Kyuubi was back, they were both back together, and he would make sure it would stay that way.

Kyuubi nuzzled his cheek, her tail swishing back and forth. She too was happy to be reunited with her boy. For so many years she had searched for him and now she was back with him and it was the most happiest time of her life.

Backing away Naruto noticed that his hug had done more damage than it was supposed to. The wounds had reopened and now blood was seeping through the bandages.

"Kyuu-chan what did you do. You are a mess, the wound has reopened. We sholud go and re-mummify you." a snicker escaped his lips at the look Kyuubi gave him. "Don't look at me like that. Its your fault for even having these wounds in the first place right?"Kyuubi lifted her head and looked the other way. Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kyuubi acted so much like a human that it was just so funny.

For the rest of the night Naruto had brought Kyuubi into his room and told her all about his life without her and all the things she had missed while she was gone. He made sure not to say anything about the time he was separated from her.

All thoughts of the letter were forgotten. Right now he was just to happy, the actual thought and feeling of having his long lost friend back was something he didn't want ruined.

Kyuubi listened and nodded taking in everything her boy said, she was just as happy as him. But something seemed off, she felt that he wasn't saying everything. Even though she was been gone for a long period of time, she could still tell when Naruto was keeping things under blankets. She figured it had something to do with when they were split up. But for now she would let it slid. She didn't want to take away his happiness. In due time he would tell her, once he felt he was ready to. She would be there to listen. Even if they didn't speak the same language they had a special connectionthat let them understand what the other was thinking or saying.

Me: Wow, that took a lot to get out. I'm so sorry that it took me eons to get this chapter out. I feel as though I am a failure to the writing society. I didn't intend for it to take me this long, but it just happened and I cant even start to comprehend what went wrong.

Naruto: You know I never thought I have ever seen someone so stressed, but it was like a whole new world with her. It was funny actually. She would sit on the computer reading stories, and then all of a sudden she would say "I really need to update my story." And then leave it at that.

Sasuke: The only word for it is pure laziness, and nothing else. All I can say is she is pathetic.

Me: Yeah I know. No need to rub it in.

Naruto: We even tried to get her motivated. But nothing worked. She even went as far as to start writing more in a different story. One that hasn't even seen the light of the computer screen. The nerve!

Me: Sorry, sorry I'll never do it again. And I'll make sure that you have a horrible life in that story since all you want to do is criticize me. You DUNCE!

Naruto: ToT how mean!!!

Sasuke: --; Ignore them, anyways please review.


End file.
